


What I Guard

by Yukio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Love, Soul Bond, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meeting of Sam and Dean after Castiel pulled Dean out of Hell. Castiel's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Guard

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a year or two ago as a gift for my good friend. Now I share it with you guys. I hope you'll like it.

I’m Castiel, an angel of Lord. I’m a warrior, searching for God and trying to keep peace in Heaven. Heaven is on the verge of war. Since God had disappeared, there are a few who want to gain the power to rule. (Watch out for Raphael.)

Last time when we were in war was when Lucifer disobeyed Father’s will and refused to bow down to his newest creation – mankind.

Lucifer, the most beautiful of all angels and most beloved by God, started something unthinkable – a rebellion. That was why he was banished from Heaven. Father’s punishment enraged Lucifer. He decided to throw God from his throne and take over his realm. He asked Michael for help.

The relationship between Michael and Lucifer was something that none of us could really understand. Maybe they were just able to love each other more than any angel could love another angel, and maybe they were just used to spending too much time together. Anyway, their graces felt similar – they were soaked of each other’s essence.

Lucifer and Michael, Michael and Lucifer. Two names of one entity. Morning Star or the one Who Is Like God, it never really mattered. Where was one, there was also the other. That was why it was such a surprise when Michael said ‘no’ to Lucifer.

Michael, as well as two thirds of the angels, worshipped our Father. He was a good son and a loyal soldier. He accused Lucifer of treason and opposed him, drawing his flaming sword in order to protect Father when Lucifer came to kill him. Michael chose his loyalty to God over the love for his little brother, and only we who stayed in Heaven to serve God know how much he suffered for it. Of course, the only thing Lucifer saw was betrayal. His grace, always the brightest and the most beautiful, faded.  

Lucifer’s love was so great that it bordered on hatred. One push, one step – light turned into dark, and the one who loved so passionately now hated fiercely… and that was his bane.

Morning Star was cut off from the sky by Michael’s sword like something dirty and unworthy. He landed in ash and mud in a form of ice and rock – a fallen star.

A fallen angel.

I’m Castiel, an angel of Lord. I’m a good son and a loyal soldier. I obey the orders, and I never question Father’s will, not even when an angel of a higher rank is degraded to the level of common angels. 

I’m Castiel, an angel of a high rank who became a guardian angel. This story is not about me (as you might have thought), and I’m not going to explain why I never felt offended with this task, why I never questioned what was wanted from me. This story is about my charges: two brothers bound by one fate. Meet Sam and Dean Winchester.

Now I ask you to be quiet. It was four months or forty years (depends on from which perspective you are looking at it) since the brothers saw each other for the last time, so I guess they need some time just for themselves. Watch if you want to, I’m watching myself (I’m their guardian angel after all), just don’t interrupt the little moment of surprise, relief, and happiness. Enjoy the moment of the reunion of two souls bound so thigh and separated violently. Feel the joy with the brothers, the flow of emotions between them right after the door is shut behind Bobby Singer’s back, and they are left alone in the cutesy motel room. Listen how their heartbeats synchronize as they hug, as they kiss…

I’m not an expert in mankind science, but I always thought that kissing the way Sam kissed Dean wasn’t something that was usual between brothers. On the other hand… Sam is a hunter, and certainly this is just an unusual technique of making sure Dean isn’t a demon. Can you see how deep his tongue goes in order to catch the slightest touch of the taste of sulfur?

Dean is a hunter, too. A great hunter as I’ve heard. It’s understandable that he uses the chance and makes explorations of his own.

If you listen carefully, you can hear soft murmur “Dean” and “Sammy” between the kisses. It seems they both know that this is no trick, that they both are real and together. Dean sits down on a bed – the only bed in the room – while Sam kneels in front of him, leaning in again and kissing Dean, this time slowly and gently. The hunger from before is forgotten, exchanged by light touches of lips and fingers. Sam knows, I can see that, and you surely see that, too, that this is truly his brother. You can see the joy and happiness in his eyes, the slight smile when he pulls back just to have a better look at Dean, and he leans in again to continue kissing and touching him. It’s as though Sam couldn’t have enough of his brother, as if he had to confirm that Dean is really there. Dean smiles back, and he pulls Sam closer for more of that. Dean wants Sam to touch him, wants him to feel his big brother under his large hands, to make sure that this is not a dream. And probably Dean needs to know that, too – needs to know that he escaped the Perdition and he’s alive again.

Sam’s fingers slip under Dean’s shirt, slowly but without any hesitation, and Dean doesn’t complain as you would expect him to do. He lets Sam take it off and discard it sloppily on the floor. They kiss more as though they still couldn’t believe that they are together again.

“Dean…” you can hear the whisper as Dean’s undershirt is being pulled off with an impatient assistance of its owner.

“Sam… Sammy…”

Their names are like some spell, spoken in low, husky voices. They don’t need more. If you listen carefully, you can distinguish the variety of emotions, though you may not be able to name all of them – I can’t do it myself, I’m still new to the subject of mankind.

Look, how Sam’s eyes go wide when he sees the imprint of my hand on Dean’s shoulder as I pulled his brother back to life.

“What’s this?” he asks and looks at Dean with such a great hope that it almost aches. As I said before, I’m not an expert. I know practically nothing about mankind and I surely don’t know anything about their feelings, but I’m more than sure that Sam desperately wants to hear that the scar is not a result of Dean’s suffering in Hell.

Dean shrugs. “I don’t know. I don’t remember how I got that.”

“Will it heal?” Sam asks again, and I would swear that the only right answer for him is ‘yes’.

“I don’t know, Sammy,” Dean says instead. I didn’t know what I expected, but surely not Sam putting his big hand over the scar. Dean watches him with a mixture of gentleness and curiosity – at least I think it’s that.

“Does it hurt?” Sam is looking at Dean again, but his hand never leaves the scar.

“No,” Dean replies.

Sam smiles, and he bends to the scar, kissing it. Dean smiles as well, burying his other hand into Sam’s hair, stroking lightly. Sam trails a wet path to Dean’s neck and up to his jaw, until he meets his mouth again. His fingers can’t have enough of the touch of Dean’s skin, sliding up and down his chest, moving slowly to Dean’s back, making sure that the spine and shoulder blades are in their place.

Dean undresses Sam leisurely, touching as much as Sam touches him. One would think he already knows that Sam is not a broken doll, and his examination is not needed, but Dean keeps touching and stroking and hugging, and Sam does the same. 

Maybe it’s just me misunderstanding something. I really have no idea why so much verification is needed, but it’s not my place to judge. If Dean and Sam need to go through all of this just to be sure there is no damage done to their bodies because they are not able to start revealing the damages on their souls, it’s all right with me. I don’t have any other choice, anyway. Do you want to know what I think? I think they’re trying to postpone the unpleasant necessity for today and just want to indulge in happiness of their reunion. When it comes to nasty revelations, I’ll be there for them. It’s my duty as their guardian angel after all.

They lie down on the bed, Sam on top of Dean. Their kisses become lazier and more careless; their caresses are not as frequent as a while ago. It’s more about the sensation of skin than trying to find any nonexistent damages.

Sam buries his nose into the crook between Dean’s neck and shoulder, breathing deeply. Dean smiles, turning his head a bit so that he could do the same in Sam’s hair. It looks like they want to have all their five senses occupied by each other – they see, they hear, they taste, they feel, and they smell each other, all at once.

“Dean,” Sam interrupts the silence. You can see his eyes glistening, and you know it’s not caused by the dim light in the room.

“What’s up, Sammy?”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t the one who brought you back…”

“Shhh, don’t talk,” Dean says quietly and presses Sam closer.

“I tried, but I couldn’t…”

“I know, Sam. Now be quiet. It’s okay. Everything’s okay. I’m here.”

Sam nods into Dean’s neck, and Dean smiles, pressing a kiss into Sam’s hair. “Don’t weep, kiddo,” he says, and you can hear amusement in his voice.

“Shut up,” Sam mutters into his skin, settling more comfortably against Dean’s body. Dean chuckles and strokes Sam’s back.

They are quiet for a long time, and I’m starting to feel like an intruder. I think it’s time to give them some privacy. They are safe for now, and I have to check on the things in Heaven. I’ll be back when it’s more appropriate, and I’ll try to talk to Dean, to let him know who brought him back and what his and Sam’s role is in the events to come. And if I can protect them from the things that a lot of my brothers believe are their fate, I’ll do it. I won’t allow them to follow the path of my two brothers who loved each other a way too much, and therefore their betrayal was much deeper and much more destructive. 

I’m Castiel, the guardian angel of Sam and Dean Winchester.


End file.
